The Key to Christmas
by Jay wants a rubber duck
Summary: I thought Dean and Seamus needed some more romance in their lives. Thus this Chistmas fic was born. Let's see how they handle the holidays! SLASH. Rated T for certain words...


**Authors Note: **No I'm not making money. Do I wish to someday on a story completely with my own original characters? YES! So any comments to help aid me on my journey would be helpful. P.S. I will not tolerate any comments bashing SLASH. If you put one be forwarned that I will be very nasty. That said have a great time reading my first story in months!

**The Key to Christmas**

**By, JayWantsaRubberDuck**

December 25th was approaching faster and faster. Seamus, who normally looked forward to Christmas for months upon end, was dreading this year. He had come out to his strictly Catholic parents in August and was promptly disowned from the family. Sometimes Seamus regretted telling them, but Dean was the love of his life and didn't deserve to be hidden away in some closet. He did however feel relieved that he no longer had to hide. This Christmas he had been invited to the Thomas's Christmas Celebration. This would be the first time meeting them so he was a bit on edge.

* * *

><p>Dean had come out to his family while he was a fourth year back in Hogwarts. What shocked him was that his family seemed to already know. They were more interested in if he had a boyfriend. His mother always thought he would come out when he had one. So instead of awkward conversations and emotional breakdowns he spent his vacation convincing his family that there was no one special in his life at the time.<p>

This was going to be the very first year Dean and Seamus would get to spend Christmas day together as a couple, which was bittersweet. Dean was happy because it meant seeing Seamus in his element of spreading joy, but at the same time he was upset that Seamus wouldn't get to see his own parents. However he knew his family was ready to accept Seamus with open arms. They kept pestering Dean to bring him over. Dean put it off as long as he could but they wouldn't let him off the hook any longer and sent Seamus an invitation through the mail, which they normally didn't do but Dean wasn't going to be left alone any longer. It wasn't that Dean was embarrassed by Seamus; he just didn't want the added pressure of marriage that his family would undoubtedly bring.

* * *

><p>The afternoon Seamus got the invitation to the Thomas's Christmas he called Dean to ask if it was a family event or a big event like the Malfoys? Dean was confused as to why they had mailed an invitation but told Seamus that they must have just wanted to make sure Dean wouldn't have chickened out again. Seamus wrote back and said that he would be there with bells on. Since then he had become a bundle of nerves.<p>

Were they moving too fast? They had only been together two years now. They were only 20 years old! For Merlin's sake- they didn't even live together yet! In Seamus's mind they were content. What if he botched things up and Dean decided that he wasn't worth it… maybe he should pretend to be sick… Of course that would mean he would have to spend Christmas alone.

Just as Seamus started freaking out there was a knock on the door. When he answered it there stood Dean. "Happy Christmas Eve, Seamus."

"Happy Christmas Dean! I didn't expect to see you today."

"You didn't expect me to leave you totally alone on Christmas Eve, did you? Jeeze, give me a little credit," he said while hugging Seamus.

Hand in hand they walked to Seamus's living room, which was void of all Christmas decorations. "Seamus where are all your decorations? Last year it looked like Santa threw up in here."

"I guess I just haven't been in a huge celebration mood I reckon."

"Come here," Dean said pulling Seamus onto his lap, who tucked his head in Deans neck. "It's okay to be sad about not having your family around, but don't let them take your spirit. You are one of the funniest and carefree people I know. I also know you haven't let your family get to you yet but maybe you should mourn and let them go. If they decide to eventually accept you great, but have them earn your trust again. You don't have to go it alone, I will always be here."

"Always?"

"Always Seamus, I love you." With those five words Seamus broke down. He was mourning the loss of his family, the fact they would never meet this wonderful man that has made him so happy and loved. Why couldn't they accept him, no matter who he loved? Love is love it does not come in the basis of gender alone.

Eventually the crying stopped and Dean was just holding Seamus and rubbing his back. "Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to help me decorate?"

"Of course, let's go get the boxes."

The rest of the night was filled with Christmas music, decorating the tree and mantle, baking cookies and pie and finally watching some Christmas specials. That night they fell asleep together on the couch in front of the fireplace with a plate of cookies and milk. (Just in case.)

* * *

><p>"Come on Shey. We have to leave!" Dean called coming into his bedroom. "Wow, you look great!" Seamus was wearing a red sweater with black jeans while Dean was in a green button down with grey slacks.<p>

"Just a second I have to get the pies." They had made a French silk pie and a pumpkin pie the night before. "Alright I'm ready, let's go."

Two hours later they were seated in the Thomas's dining room getting ready to eat. "Dean, honey, have you asked this fine young man to marry you yet?" Dean's grandmother Marie asked. Seamus who was taking a drink at that moment started choking then blushed heavily.

"Nana, Seamus and I are in no rush to get hitched anytime soon, we don't even live together yet."

"Well you're not getting any younger you know, what are you waiting for?"

"We do live to be about two hundred so there's no rush," Seamus put in.

"Well I'm just saying that I would like to be alive for my grandson's big gay wedding so I can support lovely boys like yourselves." Seamus decided he liked this outspoken old woman, who spoke so openly and warmly about gay marriage.

"Nana I promise that if Seamus will have me when I propose, the wedding will happen before you die."

"Well I'm no witch and I am 75 years old so you best be getting a move on young man." After that, topics stayed on a more neutral ground like school, work and past holiday stories.

* * *

><p>After dinner the family returned to the living room to delve into the packages. It was Dean's turn to play "Santa" this year, so he was in charge of sorting out all the packages. If there were any young children he would have also had to darn the tattered old suit in the attic, complete with pillow and beard.<p>

Once all the gifts were passed around everyone decided to just delve in and start opening them. Instead of going around in a circle one by one, like previous years. Since they were all adults they would be calm enough that nothing would get lost, but by no means were they quiet.

Working though the pile of gifts Dean made sure to keep his eye on Seamus. He hadn't put his present to him with the other gifts. He wanted to have everyone witness it; after all it was going to be a big step for them… Looking at his presents he realized that he got quite the selection this year; a nice leather jacket from his parents, some new CDs from a couple of cousins, a handmade scarf from Nana and Season tickets to his favorite Quidditch and soccer teams courtesy of course from Seamus. "Wow Seamus this is great! Thank you so much. You're going to come with me right?" said Dean while giving Seamus a hug.

"Yeah mate as often as I can."

"You boys are just too cute for words. Now what did my little Deany get you Seamus?" asked Nana with a stern look to Dean.

* * *

><p>Now Seamus was just starting to wonder that himself. Not to say that he didn't get anything nice, in fact he loved his gifts. A couple of new books from Mr. and Mrs. Thomas, the Lord of the Rings trilogy from some of Deans aunts and cousins, a Jersey from the uncles and a handmade knitted blanket complete with hundreds of shamrocks from Nana. He thought it was funny that he already included Deans' grandma as his Nana too. He just supposed it had something to do with the fact that she readily accepted them and made it a point to nag and tease them without the fear of offending them.<p>

The only gift missing was Deans. However not wanting to get the man in trouble he was going to have to come up with a lie. But why wasn't there a gift? Maybe Dean forgot… or maybe he… no. He was not going to think that way. "Well Nana, Dean decided to give me my gift at my house last night."

"Oh, well what was it?" asked Nana sensing a lie.

Hoping to get the topic done with, as more and more people were starting to look over, he decided to try and embarrass the old bat. "Well that is more of a private matter between and man and his other bedmate."

"Oh so like lube, vibrators and handcuffs?" asked Nana with an innocent look on her face. That silly boy trying to embarrass her, didn't he know that he was in there with the champ?

"NANA!" exclaimed Dean, blushing heavily.

"What? It was your boy that led the conversation in that direction. I know these things are very popular with the young ones."

"And just how would you know that mother?" asked Mrs. Thomas.

"Well I was young once too. After all you were born, Frank and I used to have such good times. He was an adventuress sort, mind you."

"I don't want to hear about this!" exclaimed Mrs. Thomas.

"No matter back to the manner at hand, I believe we were about to hear what Dean and Seamus got up to last night."

"No you bloody well were not!" shouted Dean.

"Oh, then would you like to explain to this young man just why it was that you haven't gotten him anything for Christmas? Because I'm sure he would like to hear that," said Nana with a smug look on her wrinkled face.

"What, son is this true? Two years and you've already forgotten?" asked Mr. Thomas looked disappointed in his son.

"NO! Of course I remembered! I just wanted to do it a little more romantically. But then you all get going with your need to create our lives into soap operas, which they aren't. We are a happy, low key family. The only thing that makes us abnormal is me! So if you don't mind-"

"But you are normal Dean," Seamus spoke up, "unless you don't think so…" the hurt in his eyes clearly evident.

Crouching down in front of him Dean held both of his hands, "No baby, never think that I don't accept who we are. It is not a choice and I know it. I was just mad at my family for blowing things out of proportion, yet again. Never think that I regret you, or even myself. Now my dear, before you got everything so off-topic I have one question for you. Will you move in with me?" he asked pulling out a box with a key inside.

Now if anything shut up the entire family that sentence did. In fact most seemed to be holding their breaths, Dean included.

"Yes," Seamus whispered. "Of course I will! But which house are we going to live in? Mine has a bigger inside, but your yard is far nicer. Which would of course come in handy with children, but so would another room," he rambled.

Putting a finger on his lips Dean answered, "Well I actually picked out a new house… that's what the key is for. If you decide you like it we are all cleared to move in as soon as we sign the papers."

"OH! That's wonderful Dean!" exclaimed Seamus jumping down to the floor kissing the man for all he was worth.

"Well now this is almost better than Frank and I were," said Nana with a wistful look on her face. When that didn't stop the two the others started catcalling and making other sound effects. Breaking away from Dean, Seamus had the reddest face in ever seen on the Irishman's face.

"On that note I guess it is time to go get some pie," said Mrs. Thomas leading the clan to the kitchen. Straggling behind Nana heard the two young men's conversation from around the corner.

"Children?"

"Well you know someday, maybe, well I had hoped…" Seamus trailed off.

"Nothing would make me happier love, nothing"

This, Nana thought, was the perfect way to end the holidays.


End file.
